


Courtship

by Gemi



Series: Shadow Lilies [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, monster!turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, there are devils and ninjas and cities floating in the air. In another world, there are complicated rituals and habits and a too simple war. And right now, two devils fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jealousy is something that Donatello feels everyday.

It lurks inside his head; it grows stronger when one more devil shows up, trying to court his brother.   
And he doesn't know if he hates or likes it, that Mikey says No. Every time.

Because Mikey is saying No to something that _Donatello_ wants. 

Donatello wants that freedom; he loves his brother, but he needs to get out.   
Sometimes he likes it, being only him and Mike.   
To wrestle, talk about nothing and play. To cuddle and share stories.

But then there are other days.

Michelangelo never _learn_. 

He doesn't get why Don likes human books; he doesn't get it when Donnie wants to talk about something he found, he doesn't get it when Don says No to silly questions or why he doesn't want to play or- and he just never _listens_.

Donatello could handle that.

But it has been nearly three hundred years now.

He is tired.

And so, so jealous. 

One day. He hopes that one day, Mikey will say Yes.   
He dreads that day too, because he doesn't want to be alone.   
But he isn't sure how much longer he can handle this pressure. 

And he doesn't want to hate his brother for being who he is.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he saw him, he had hissed. 

Mikey had also hissed, but that was beside the point.   
Mikey hissed at everyone and everything. 

This could be blamed on Mikey's obsession with the garden they had made their territory, an obsession not even their parents had shown.  
And their parents had not acted normally.   
Normal water devils did _not_ talk with humans and they most certainly did _not_ build houses. 

They built nests. 

And slept on rocks. 

So it was a fair assumption that Mikey had inherited his obsession and paranoia from their parents, where Donatello had not.

_Then again, Mikey told him he was too trusting. Perhaps it was a twin-thing._

Either way, the first time he saw him, he had hissed.   
His sprouts had been stiff, his shell had been rough and his teeth had been bared. His brother had done the same.   
But, as mentioned, that was beside the point. 

The other devil hadn't done much. 

Even though he was a _red devil_ , clearly not a normal sight for water devils.   
Red devils were red.   
Water devils were blue. 

Red and blue did not mix well.   
Fire and water.   
Symbols of non-friendliness. 

It was fact.

Donatello rather liked facts.

After a while, they begun to ignore the other devil when it became clear that it wouldn't move closer to them in an attempt at taking over their territory.

 

But the devil didn't ignore them.


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello was frustrated.

For Mikey, this wasn't a rare sight.  
Mainly because he was the one that had always been the cause for this.  
Donatello called him Fish-brain for a reason. 

But he had never seen his twin _this_ frustrated.

He had never seen him pace at the edges of the pond, had never seen his shell go rough, only to go smooth.  
He had never, ever seen Don throw killer glares at a dead deer before.

Mikey was almost jealous of the dead deer.  
He was the one that usually got the killer glares, after all.  
But mostly he was just amused.

"So if you're so angry at him, tell him to stop," Michelangelo cheerily said even as he took a chunk from the animal. "I won't blame you. I mean, he is a _red_ devil. Kinda speaks for itself."

Don stopped.

Don whirled around.

Don _stared_.

 

"I'm not angry at anyone!"

"Dude, if that's not denial then I don't know what it is. Remember the red devil? The one that's been stalking you for 'bout three years? Yeah? I think you're kinda angry at him."

Donatello spluttered.

"I- I- I'm not _angry_ at him!" he protested, and Mikey rolled his eyes, mouth too full with raw meat to talk yet. Don would kill him if he dropped his "manners", as the clever devil cleverly called it.

"He is just… frustrating. Annoying. He already caught my attention, what with knowing that I like deer meat and showing that he can hunt and that he knows that I like human books and… he is just frustrating. Can't he step closer already so I can take contact? So that we can _talk_ already?"

Michelangelo stared at his brother.

Donatello frowned.

"What is it now?"

"You're a slut."

Don glared and crossed his arms.

"No. I'm not."

"Donnie. When a devil gets interested in another devil, it should take at least five years before he consider talking with the other devil. It should take at least eight years before they touch and even longer before they pair up. And this is for water devils. I got no idea how long it takes for red devils, and they are frickin' _pack animals_. Dear Donnie, how long has it gone since this devil began to court you?"

"… Three years."

"Exactly! Three years! It should be five, at the shortest!" Mikey licked his blood smeared beak. "And it has barely passed three, and you already want to talk with him. Don't you think you're way too easy? Come on, admit it. You're a slu- hey, where are you going?"

"To talk, that's what! And wipe your mouth, for shell's sake!"

 

 _It's a sting to his pride, to know that he is so easy, but he_ wants _this. Need this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, indeed. Three years is far too short by any devil standards.

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually a type of steampunk AU, but you won't notice until hundred of years later when Leo is finally born. Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think *_*


End file.
